Home is where the Heart is
by merderbaby
Summary: Jessica Jonas is the younger sister of the Jonas Brothers, the ex girlfriend of Liam Payne, and she is in love with her best friend. No one said being 17 was going to be easy but will Jessica be able to handle the emotional rollarcoaster that her life has turned into. What will happen when her family finds out the truth. In the end will true love really save her life.


A/N: This story can also be found on my wattpad account under DanielleCullen

Enjoy

"Liam do you think this is such a good idea I haven't seen my family in years" 17 year old Jessica Jonas said as she was putting the last final details on her dress.

"Jessica this is your brothers wedding he's going to be thrilled to see you again". Liam Payne said trying to calm his anxious girlfriend.

"Should I tell my family that I didn't sign the contract" Jessica said

"Maybe another time, now hurry up the ceremony is about to start, and wow you look incredible." Liam said as he looked at his girlfriend wearing a silver beaded floor length gown.

"Thanks baby, now lets go" Jessica said while grabbing her purse."

"Well, if it isn't Jessica Denise Jonas, you my girl are not the same little girl I remember." Big Rob said as he hugged Jessica.

Rob I've missed you so much, oh before I forget this is my boyfriend Liam Payne, Liam this is Rob my family's head bodyguard and also he's like a 2nd father to me." Jessica said as she released Rob.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rob" Liam said as he and Rob shook hands

"Jessica have you seen your family yet" Rob said

"Not yet it's a surprise, I'm sitting in the back and if you could halfway into the party call them into the garden." Jessica said

"I absolutely will how does after dinner sound" Rob asked

"Perfect" Jessica confirmed

"The wedding's about to start, why don't you grab a seat" Rob said

"Thanks Rob,c'mon Liam lets go"

"Jessica?" Demi Lovato asked

" Demi omg how are you" Jessica said as she hugged her best friend

"I'm doing well does your family know your here" Demi asked

"Nope,it's a surprise I'm making my appearance after dinner" Jessica said telling Demi her plan.

"Good luck, so I'm guessing you're staying in the back row." Demi said noticing where they were sitting.

"Ya" Jessica saw Liam coming towards them" Oh Demi this is my boyfriend Liam Payne."

"Your from One Direction" Demi said noticing him from the X. Factor UK.

"Yes, I am it's nice to meet you" Liam said shaking Demi's hand.

"Well, I should be going, find me after the ceremony Jessie" Demi said walking to her seat.

"Wow Danielle looks beautiful,just look at the way Kevin looks at her." Jessica said as she watched her brother and new sister in-law recite their vows.

"I love you Jessica" Liam said as he handed her his handkerchief.

"I love you to baby" Jessica said as she kissed his cheek.

"C'mon it's time to get this show on the road." Liam said as the guests started to empty out of the ceremony.

"Its now or never" Jessica whispered to herself as she got up and walked into the hall.

"Jessica, I have your family waiting right outside, are you alright." Big Rob asked as he ushered Jessica to the garden area.

"Big Rob, I'm ready you can open the door I'll just stay behind you" Jessica said slightly shaking.

"Denise, Paul thank you for waiting." Rob said as came into the room but slightly covering Jessica

"Robert, what is going...Jessica, baby, is that you." Paul said as he noticed his little girl

"Mom, Daddy, its me, I missed you so much." Jessica said as she ran into her parents arms.

"Jessie" Kevin whispered

"Jess" Nick whispered

"J.J" Joe whispered

"Jessica, your home my birthday wishes came true" Frankie said as he hugged his big sister.

"I missed you little man" Jessica said hugging Frankie."Guys say something" Jess said when she noticed that her three older brothers had remained quiet.

"Best wedding gift ever"Kevin cried as he hugged his sister

"I can't believe it your wearing our neck-less" Joe said as he hugged his sister and connected the broken heart necklaces together

"i'm speechless I don't know what to say, your wearing my dog-tag" Nick said as he hugged his sister.

"Of course Nicky I know I was little but I have done everything I could to support the cure for Diabetes." Jessica said with tears in her eyes

"Paul, our family is back together, wait how long is this going to last" Denise said

"She leaves tomorrow morning." Rob said speaking for the first time since the reunion.

"What, no we just got you back" Joe said

"Boy's her life is in London" Paul said although he to didn't want to lose his daughter again.

"Dad,7 years we haven't seen or heard from our sister 7 years, and when she finally comes home you expect us to send her back. " Kevin said clearly upset.

"Its only for a short time but the next time I see you I have to tell you some things." Jessica said biting her lip.

"What's wrong J" Joe said noticing his sisters discomfort.

"Nothing Joey I promise" Jess said assuring her brother

"So Jessie have you meet my wife , your new sister in-law." Kevin said

"No but she's beautiful, I'm happy that you found someone you loves you for you." Jessica said

"She's incredible Jess, you're going to love her." Kevin replied

"Kevin what's going on, Rob said you had something to show me." Danielle said walking into the garden.

"Dani, I'd like you to meet my little sister Jessica." Kevin said as he wrapped his arms around Jessica

"Wait, Jessica, that sister that has lived in London for 7 years." Danielle said as she hugged Jess

"Yep, thats me, congradulations by the way it's a beautiful wedding and you look stunning" Jess said as she hugged Danielle

"Thank you so much, I can't believe you're here, your brothers talk non stop about you." Danielle said as she went towards Kevin.

"Only good things I hope." Jess laughed

"Of course, so how long are you here for" Danielle said and everyone got quite

"Actually I leave in the morning, but i would love to keep in touch" Jess whispered not keeping eye contact with her brothers

"Of course" Danielle whispered back

"Jessica, we have to get going, we have an early flight and you know Simon hates it when we're late; oh hello. " Liam said

"Liam, this is my family, you've met Big Rob, this is my mother Denise, my father Paul, my four brothers Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie, and this is my new sister-in law Danielle. Guys this is my..." Jessica introduced

"Boyfriend, hi, I'm Liam pleasure to meet you and congrats by the way." Liam said shaking hands with everyone

"Thanks man,so leaving so soon. Kevin said shaking Liams hand

" Yea we have an 8 o'clock flight and my band and I have a meeting." Liam said as he wrapped his arm around Jess

" You're Liam Payne from One Direction." Nick said

" Yep that's me." Liam said

" Jessie don't leave again." Frankie said as he hugged Jessie.

"Oh buddy I'm sorry but I have to go help the band get ready for the concert." Jess said hugging her brother back

"We really miss you sis." Joe said as he also hugged Jess

"I know I'll try to see you soon" Jess said as she hugged Joe

"You better" Kevin said as he also hugged Jess

" So I guess this is goodbye." Jess said as hugged her parents

" No baby this is just see you later, we love you." Denise hugged her baby.


End file.
